


Her Father's Daughter

by m7storyteller



Category: Once Upon a Time (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 1.07 The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter (</p><p>Like father, like daughter, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Father's Daughter

Emma knew it was crazy, but if Prince Charming was her father, what's to say that it wouldn't work? She knew this was different, but she hoped, that she was like her dad.

She kissed him like Prince Charming once done when Snow White was poisoned by the Evil Queen. She waited, watching with baited breath, for a sign that it worked.

When he took a deep breath in, she couldn't help the small sob, watching as he opened his eyes, as if he had just woken up from a deep sleep.

Maybe she was her father's daughter after all.


End file.
